An example of a connector device with a switch is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-102180. The disclosed switched connector includes a manual switch for changing the wiring governing whether or not an electrical terminal of an electrical connector is connected to a termination resistance.
Another example of a connector device with a switch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-174921. The disclosed connector device includes a manual switch for turning on and off the wiring to a branch-side connector.
However, these structures that include a manual switch are not suited to the control of numerous electrical wiring lines. Rather, numerous electrical circuit wiring lines, such as multichannel circuit wiring lines, should be controlled by an electronic control means.
In addition, it is preferable for the switch pattern, which determines the wiring of a multichannel circuit such as this, to be designed so that it can be changed by programming. This is because it allows a wiring change that is appropriate to the customer's needs to be made with ease. Changing wiring is difficult when the switching means comprises manual switches as above.
Therefore, the present invention provides a connector device with an electronic control switch, which has a switching means for electronically controlling multichannel circuit wiring, and with which the switching pattern thereof can be changed with relative ease.